How Love feels -Sasuke's story-
by Quim Xian
Summary: El amor es un misterio y a la vez una maravilla para todos nosotros; más aun para alguien que cree nunca haberlo sentido como Uchiha Sasuke ¿Qué hara nuestro protagonista cuando ese rayo de luz llamado amor lo traspase dandose cuenta de que ya no puede ocultar más sus sentimientos por cierta pelirosa? -SasuSaku- Advertencia:Contiene Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y de ninguna forma pueden ser usados con fines lucrativos u otros si su autorización y formas legales. Este fic está en varias web, sin embargo si lo encuentran con un nombre de autor distinto a "Quim Xian", o mi nombre real, por favor reportarlo. Gracias y espero que los disfruten.

**Capítulo 1: Nostalgia**

Era primavera, los vestigios del invierno en el cual Otsutsuki Toneri quiso destruir a la humanidad y todo cuanto conocemos eran casi imperceptibles, el mundo había vuelto a su usual calma, podía seguir mi camino de redención tal y como lo llevaba, pero algo me molestaba en el pecho, quizá estaba enfermo, quizá el invierno me había afectado demasiado o la nostalgia contenida cada vez que veía uno de esos cerezos en flor era la causa de aquel dolor. Observe por un rato aquellos árboles sumido en mis pensamientos y la profunda tranquilidad que sentía al verlos mover con el viento y sentir los pétalos de flor caer en mi rostro, me había perdido de tanto durante todos esos años en los que solo pensaba en odio y venganza, tanta belleza contenida en algo tan pequeño como una flor... de repente una pequeña niña de quizá unos 5 años jalo mi manga llamando mi atención y sacándome de mis pensamientos de quinceañera.

-¿Papá?-dijo la niña en medio de sollozos.

-¿Eh?-mire a la niña un poco sorprendido- No, no lo soy.

-¡Papá!-rompió en llanto, las miradas acusatorias de los transeúntes no tardaron en posarse sobre mí.

-¡Oh vamos! No llores- me agache para estar a su altura y revolví su cabello- Te llevaré a casa, quizá allí este tu papá ¿está bien?-le sonreí. La niña asintió- Ven conmigo- empecé a caminar, la pequeña intento tomar mi mano izquierda pero al notar la ausencia de esta, se cambió de lado y tomo la derecha.

-Señor- llamo.

-¿Dime?

-¿A usted también lo atacaron los monstruos blancos?

-¿Uh?-la mire confundido- ¿Lo dices por la mano?- ella asintió- Oh, no, esto...-pensé un poco en que decir, se notaba que era una niña demasiado inocente como para decirle algo como "luche con mi mejor amigo y ambos perdimos una mano en aquella batalla"- fue un accidente- fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió- Estaba jugando y de repente paso.

-¿Y que jugaba?-vaya niña más curiosa...

-...Algo que los niños no deben jugar- me quede sin más respuestas- No más preguntas vale.

-... Sí-Guardo silencio. Luego de unos cuantos pasos llegamos a una división en el camino.

-Y bien ¿hacia dónde?- cuestione, ella me señalo el camino derecho. Caminamos hasta encontrar una casa azul bastante pequeña y deteriorada, golpee, una mujer abrió la puerta, tenía los brazos vendados pero podía moverlos perfectamente, era una víctima de "los monstruos blancos".

-¡Akane!-la mujer se abalanzo sobre la niña y la abrazó- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Me tenías preocupada.

-Fui a ver si papá había regresado- la mujer al oír esto entristeció- Akane, tu papá no-

-Señora-le interrumpí, no era mi deseo ver a la pequeña llorar otra vez- ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

-...Claro- la señora se veía un poco confundida, cualquiera lo estaría si un extraño le pidiera algo así.

-Es su hija ¿cierto?-cuestione mientras observaba a la niña jugar en las escaleras, ella asintió-... ¿Qué sucedió con su padre?

-Uhm...-me observo en silencio por un instante- Lo siento, no hablaré de eso contigo- Contesto y miro hacia donde estaba Akane, note que la niña prestaba atención a lo que hablábamos.

-Bien, entiendo- me acerque a la niña- Akane-chan ¿podrías ir a jugar a otro lado? Tu madre y yo hablaremos cosas de adultos y no quiero que te aburras.

-Uhm... –la pequeña no respondió y simplemente subió al segundo piso.

-¿Mejor?- la señora me miro sorprendida-

-Akane nunca obedece mis órdenes- comento- desde que su padre desapareció es grosera y se ha alejado de los otros niños –sus palabras me eran de cierta forma, familiares- Todos los días va a la entrada y se sienta al lado de los cerezos a esperar a su padre, es tan doloroso verla...- entro en la casa y se sentó en un sofá en lo que parecía ser una sala.

-Comprendo- entendí aquello como una invitación y me senté yo también- ¿Hace cuánto desapareció?

-Alrededor de 2 meses- pensé inmediatamente en los Otsutsuki, así que esos eran los "monstruos blancos"- Fue cuando atacaron la aldea, mi esposo junto con otros hombres salieron para luchar y defenderla... muchos de ellos murieron y otros simplemente desaparecieron- su mirada se tornó vacía y frívola, el vivo reflejo de la mía.

-¿Así que para no decirle a Akane que su padre estaba desaparecido, le dijo...?

-Que estaba trabajando fuera de la aldea y volvería en primavera...

-No debería mentirle más, no sabe todo el daño que eso puede causar-tome inconscientemente mi brazo izquierdo.

-Tu...-dijo, la observe esperando a que continuara pero ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió- No, nada- se levantó y se dirigió a lo que parecía una pequeña cocina- ¿No eres de por aquí cierto?

-No- medite un poco si decirle de donde era o no-... soy de Konoha.

-¿Konoha?-cuestiono con desconcierto- ¿qué hace un ciudadano de Konoha en un lugar como este?

-Estoy de viaje- me limite a responder.

-Ya veo- en su rostro se veía que aún tenía muchas preguntas rondando por su mente, pero por educación no las hacía-... ¿De casualidad conoces a un chico llamado Uzumaki Naruto?- me paso una taza de té.

-Claro...-no pude evitar sonreír- él y yo fuimos compañeros de equipo.

-Uhm...-la mujer se sonrojo repentinamente- ehm... sabes si él... uhm... ¿tiene algún compromiso?-así que la mujer frente a mí era otra admiradora de Naruto.

-Oí que está casado- agacho la cabeza en señal de decepción y depresión, lo cual me pareció ciertamente gracioso- le daré saludos de su parte cuando lo vea- me levante- gracias por el té... es hora de que me vaya.

-Oh, no es nada, es un gusto haberte conocido, gracias por traer a mi hija de vuelta...

-Sasuke- complete.

-Muy bien, gracias, Sasuke-kun-dijo, de alguna forma ese "kun" me dejo fuera de lugar- ¿sucede algo? De repente te ves desconcertado.

-No, no es nada-di un paso fuera de la casa- Despídame de Akane... quizá en algún momento vuelva de visita, adiós.

-Hasta pronto- camine hasta salir de la pequeña aldea rumbo a la capital del país del agua "kirigakure".Final del formulario


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y de ninguna forma pueden ser usados con fines lucrativos u otros si su autorización y formas legales. Este fic está en varias web, sin embargo si lo encuentran con un nombre de autor distinto a "Quim Xian", o mi nombre real, por favor reportarlo. Gracias y espero que los disfruten.

**Capítulo 2: Especulaciones.**

Al llegar a Kirigakure, el cambio de ambiente fue drástico, la niebla y la lluvia impedían disfrutar del paisaje que rodeaba la aldea sin poder distinguir bien las edificaciones y otros objetos, las calles se veían deshabitadas debido al ambiente y solo una luz se veía a lo lejos, me acerque a esa luz, era un bar, entre en él y me senté en la barra mientras esperaba a que el ambiente "mejorará" un poco, pedí una copa de sake y me relaje; en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra estaban 2 hombres cuya conversación llamo mi atención de inmediato. No era el tipo de persona que escuchaba conversaciones ajenas, pero aquella conversación habría de interesarme más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Lo has oído?- cuestiono uno de los hombres- El hokage viene a la aldea a una reunión con la mizukage.

-¿"él"?- cuestiono el otro- ¿no era una mujer?

-Era, pero al parecer ha renunciado a su cargo y le ha cedido su puesto a Hatake Kakashi, el "Copy ninja" ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Oh... si, lo recuerdo- comento su amigo- Es ese hombre que vino hace años acompañado por un grupo de genins en el cual había una chica muy linda de ojos verdes y cabello rosa- ante ese comentario suspiré resignado, ¿solo por eso lo recordaba?

-Si... ese- su amigo parecía pensar lo mismo que yo.

-Hablando de esa chica... me pregunto ¿Qué será de ella?-había desviado completamente el tema.

-Bueno...-suspiro- lamento decirte que al parecer está comprometida.

-¿Eh?- exclamo su compañero- ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?

-Pues... el hokage-dijo. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo la copa que sostenía en mis manos resbalo y cayó en el piso rompiéndose en varios pedazos... ¿Cómo? ¿Kakashi-sensei y Sakura? Eso tenía que ser una broma ¿cierto?

-¿Señor?- Vi la mano del bartender pasar frente a mis ojos- ¿Escucho lo que dije?- regrese a la realidad y le observe confundido.

-¿Eh?-lo mire desconcertado- oh, no, ¿qué dijo?

-¿Está usted bien? ¿Necesita algo?

-No... Lo siento. Me agache para recoger los pedazos, en ese momento vi que los dos hombres me observaban extrañados, voltee a ver al bartender y le entregue los pedazos- disculpe, solo deme otra copa por favor-Me volví a sentar, me sentía avergonzado, no entendía que me estaba pasando pero era molesto. Los dos hombres volvieron a su conversación la cual escuchaba atentamente... molesto, realmente molesto.

-¿Cómo que el hokage?- cuestiono su amigo- si él es mucho mayor que ella- hablo en tono de indignación... y en verdad que Kakashi-sensei lo era, una diferencia de edad de 14 años no era cualquier cosa.

-Es solo algo que oí, Yosuke- dijo su amigo.

-¿De quién?

-De un amigo que tengo en Konoha- respondió- al parecer el día de la boda de uno de sus amigos, él hokage le hizo compañía todo el día, lo vieron abrazándola y hablando mucho con ella, dicen que desde ese día siempre se les ve juntos.

-Qué mal...-su compañero se oía bastante desanimado.

-Pero vamos- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- no te desanimes, pueden ser solo chismes- se acercó a él- además-susurro pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto para ser audible para mí- tendrás la oportunidad de comprobarlo cuando vengan.

-¿Cuándo vengan?- cuestiono

-Sí, ella y otros de sus compañeros vendrán escoltando al hokage- sonrió ampliamente.

Los dos terminaron su conversación, al menos hasta donde me interesaba escuchar, me levante y pague la cuenta, era hora de buscar un lugar donde dormir, salí del bar y busque a mi alrededor una posada, al ver el aviso de una, camine hasta allí y entre, pague por una habitación y subí para tumbarme en la cama inmediatamente, me sentía cansado, demasiado, pensé en atribuírselo al licor, pero había tomado muy poco como para estar así, sentía el peso en mi cuerpo, en mis ojos, en mi pecho...

-Sakura...-susurre sin pensar-... demonios...-caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de susurrar- ¿Qué me está pasando?- deje salir un gruñido de malestar, ¿Por qué estaba susurrando su nombre? ¿Por qué me sentía tan alterado? Sabía que eso no podía ser verdad pero no tenía la certeza de ello, me preocupaba.

Luego de un tiempo sumido en todos esos pensamientos estúpidos a los cuales no hallaba respuestas convincentes ni para mí mismo, el sueño me venció, dormí profundamente como un bebé hasta la mañana siguiente, mañana que sería más activa de lo que esperaba, finalmente la acción volvería a mi vida para variar mi del formulario


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y de ninguna forma pueden ser usados con fines lucrativos u otros si su autorización y formas legales. Este fic está en varias web, sin embargo si lo encuentran con un nombre de autor distinto a "Quim Xian", o mi nombre real, por favor reportarlo. Gracias y espero que los disfruten.

**Capítulo 3: Impulso**

Cuando desperté en la mañana el cielo estaba relativamente despejado, lo que auguraba un buen día sin lluvia y el poder transitar por la aldea con más facilidad, mi primer plan era bañarme, vestirme, comer algo y salir de la aldea para seguir con mi viaje, pero por razones que no entendía y que me autocritiqué, me quede en la aldea. Al salir, en las calles habían varias personas que bien vestidas transitaban por el lugar, los negocios estaban todos abiertos y decorados, claramente era un día especial en la aldea, seguramente el día en que llegaba el hokage.

Dando una vuelta por la zona comercial, encontré todo tipo de cosas interesantes y otras un tanto extrañas, pero hubo un objeto en especial en una tienda de variedades que llamo mi atención, un collar con un cristal de prisma, al verlo sus destellos me atrajeron como un imán, la anciana que atendía la tienda al ver mi interés se acercó a mí.

-Veo que ese cristal ha llamado tu atención-comento- ¿tienes alguna chica que te interese?

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?- hice caso omiso a su pregunta y respondí con otra, la señora sonrió.

-Somos como cristales, y el amor como la luz del sol- no podía comprender que me quería decir con su metáfora- La luz traspasa el cristal y se divide en varios colores, las emociones... el amor te transforma, te hace sentir sinfín de emociones... te has sentido atraído al cristal porque es tu vivo reflejo, porque en algún momento el amor te ha "traspasado".

-Vaya cosa más estúpida, anciana-fue todo lo que pude decir al respecto. La señora sonrió aún más.

-Eso crees ¿eh?

-Sakura-san- escuche a una voz familiar pronunciar. Voltee a ver totalmente sorprendido, era ella, Sakura estaba en la tienda de al frente junto a Rock lee echando un vistazo a los objetos de aquella tienda.

-Sakura-pronuncie. Ella se sobresaltó y volteo a ver rápidamente.

-S-Sasuke-kun...- se sonrojo inmediatamente, ante esta reacción no pude evitar sonreír levemente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿uh?- la observe fijamente- ¿Acaso no debería estar aquí?

-No, no es eso- respondió tímidamente- es solo que... ehm... bueno... no esperaba verte por aquí -la observe en silencio, habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que la vi, se veía... distinta.

-Sakura...-musite, ella me observo expectante, antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, Rock Lee me interrumpió.

-Sakura-san-tomo su hombro llamando su atención- el hokage nos está esperando, debemos irnos.

-...Oh, lo había olvidado- contesto- Sasuke-kun...-me miró fijamente con sus ojos esmeralda, tan brillantes y cálidos como siempre, no existía otra persona en el mundo con unos ojos así- Te veo después... lo siento.

-...Bien- respondí mientras veía como se alejaba en compañía de Rock Lee.

-¿Vas a dejar que se la lleve?-cuestiono la anciana sacándome un buen susto. Guarde silencio, no sabía que responder a su pregunta- Oh- toco con su índice el lado izquierdo de mi pecho- mira ese azul- dio dos golpes con su dedo- estas triste porque ese muchacho se la ha llevado ¿eh?- dijo en un tono de burla, tome su mano y la retire, me sentía bastante irritado pero por mi mente no pasaba ninguna buena frase con la cual insultarla o negar lo que la anciana decía, solo podía guardar silencio y esperar a que continuara- No seas necio, ve.

Mis piernas actuaron en contra de mi voluntad y siguiendo el consejo de la anciana, emprendieron su camino en búsqueda de mi excompañera de grupo y cejas pobladas. Camine unos cuantos metros hasta que los vi entrando en un gran edificio cuya puerta estaba custodiada por dos shinobi que reconocía a la perfección: Konohamaru y Udon. Me acerque al lugar, ambos me observaron con sorpresa, luego se miraron entre sí, restregaron sus ojos y me volvieron a mirar.

-¿Qué?- cuestione al ver su actitud

-Uchiha Sasuke...- dijo Konohamaru- ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo-respondí con ironía. Señale mi brazo izquierdo, era la mejor prueba de ello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono su compañero Udon, el inconfundible amigo de Konohamaru conocido por su eterno catarro.

-He visto entrar a Sakura y Rock Lee... ¿Están ahí Naruto y Kakashi-sensei?

-No, Naruto-senpai está en otra misión en el país de la roca, al hokage lo puedes encontrar en el tercer piso con Sakura-neechan, cejas grandes y Sai-san.

-Ya veo...

-Uhm...-el "discípulo" de Naruto me observo con una cara burlona mientras acariciaba su barbilla- ¿No me digas que quieres entrar, Sasuke? ¿Andas buscando a alguien?

-...No- le di la espalda, era molesto ver a ese chiquillo burlarse de mi... ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?- solo he visto a Sakura y Rock Lee entrar acá y me ha causado curiosidad- en parte estaba mintiendo.

-uh... como digas- antes de que Konohamaru siguiera con sus preguntas alguien me llamo.

-Uchiha Sasuke- era la voz de Sai, me di vuelta para verlo de frente- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Era la tercera vez en menos de media hora que alguien me lo preguntaba, suspire resignado, nuevamente debía contestar esa pregunta.

-Estaba por la aldea y vi a Sakura y Rock Lee entrar a este lugar.

-Ya veo, así que has visto a la buenona de Sakura y te has acercado hasta acá para verla.

-Qué demonios- su comentario me resulto vulgar y bastante ofensivo, pero antes de poder golpear al ex miembro de Raíz, una mano pesada golpeo su cabeza por detrás con una fuerza monstruosa.

-¡Deja de usar esos términos para referirte a alguien, Shannaro!-exclamo Sakura a un Sai que yacía en el piso.

-Ugh... que miedo- susurro Konohamaru.

-Pff- aguante la risa que me ocasionaba semejante escena. Sakura volteo a verme avergonzada.

-...Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué nos has seguido desde la zona de comercio hasta aquí?- cuestiono confundida, en ese momento se me acabo la risa, Sai, Konohamaru y Udon me observaron burlonamente y expectantes a mi respuesta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y de ninguna forma pueden ser usados con fines lucrativos u otros si su autorización y formas legales. Este fic está en varias web, sin embargo si lo encuentran con un nombre de autor distinto a "Quim Xian", o mi nombre real, por favor reportarlo. Gracias y espero que los disfruten.

**Capítulo 4: De nuevo un equipo.**

Allí estaba, siendo observado por 3 idiotas y Sakura a la espera de una respuesta, ahora los 3 shinobi sabían que venía siguiendo a Sakura y Rock Lee desde la zona de comercio y me observaban con sorna. En sus miradas podía ver lo que pensaban sus diminutas cabezas, nada más que tontas especulaciones respecto a Sakura y yo...una estupidez si pensábamos bien las cosas; ella y yo llevábamos más de 2 años sin vernos, aunque prometí volver como su compañero y agradecí su preocupación, nunca dije que correspondería "esos" sentimientos, menos tan repentinamente...Ella era preciada para mí, pero de la misma forma en que Naruto lo era. Con el pasar de esos dos años yo no había logrado "quererla" más y probablemente su afecto no era el mismo, ¿Por qué insistir en un asunto sin solución o señales de vida? Entendería luego que para toda pregunta y especialmente para la mía, la vida tendría una respuesta preparada, solo necesitaba ver donde nunca había visto. Finalmente luego de divagar durante unos segundos por el mundo de mis pensamientos opte por responder improvisadamente, nada útil había resultado de pensar tanto.

-Me ha causado curiosidad, por eso estoy aquí- todos me observaron esperando a que continuara- ¿Qué hacen todos en Kirigakure?

-Bueno, Kakashi-san-Sakura negó con la cabeza- Quiero decir, el hokage ha venido de visita para hablar con la Mizukage de ciertos asuntos.

-¿De qué tipo?-cuestione- No es muy común que el hokage se mueva de su oficina por cualquier cosa.

-Negocios, ya sabes, armas, tecnología...-respondió Konohamaru- Aunque no lo parezca Kirigakure ha avanzado en tecnología durante estos últimos años, incluso ha superado a Konoha.

-Vaya...-me limite a responder, aunque por dentro realmente me sorprendía cuanto había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo, especialmente mis compañeros, se veían... adultos.

-Sasuke-kun- llamo mi excompañera- Podrías esperar un momento, hay algo que deseo hablar con Sai.

-Como quieras- ella sonrió, los dos se alejaron para hablar en privado.

-Creo saber que le estará diciendo-comento Konohamaru- es más que obvio estando tú aquí, Sasuke- concluyo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo veras, apostaría mi vida a que es eso- resople, ¿de qué diablos hablaba? Primero la anciana y ahora él, ¿es que no podían decir las cosas normalmente, de frente?

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Sakura y Sai se acercaron sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Quisieras... unirte a nosotros en esta misión? Nos serías de mucha ayuda...-estaba levemente sonrojada.

-Ves, lo sabía...-susurro Konohamaru.

-Uhm...-no era necesario responder al comentario del chico, decidí entonces concentrarme en la pregunta de Sakura, no estaría mal un cambio de rutina en el que pudiera compartir con mis compañeros de Konoha- Bien, no me molestaría hacerles compañía y ayudar un poco-los ojos de Sakura brillaron intensamente.

-¡Gracias Sasuke-kun!- me abrazo en un impulso de alegría.

-Oye -mi corazón se aceleró, de alguna forma me sentía incómodo y avergonzado, Sakura siempre causaba ese extraño efecto en mi- ...no hagas eso.

-Oh...-retrocedió, su rostro estaba completamente rojo- L-Lo siento, actué sin pensar-me observo fijamente como si algo la hubiera sorprendido y luego sonrió nerviosamente, evadiendo nuestras miradas retrocedió otros dos pasos con mucha torpeza, tal como un ternero recién nacido- Eh... S-Sai, S-Sasuke-kun -de repente estaba tartamudeando-Iré... Iré a informarle al Hokage -entro rápidamente al edificio dando un portazo.

-Vale- se limitó a responder el ex Anbu-...Que inusual -murmuro- No conocía esa faceta tímida de Sakura- guarde silencio y espere a que continuara, para mí era bastante normal, estaba acostumbrado a verla así, pero aparentemente ella no era igual con el resto de sus amigos y conocidos; aquello de cierta forma alimentaba mi orgullo- De verdad le gustas mucho ¿Eh?-sonrió levemente, abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán con su mano indicándome que entrara, seguí su seña y entre al edificio junto a él dejando a Konohamaru y Udon atrás- A Rock Lee no le va a gustar nada verte-ante ese comentario sonreí, llegamos al inicio de las escaleras y comenzamos a subir.

-Qué mal- respondí con sarcasmo- ¿A qué se debe?

-Sus planes para conquistar a Sakura han sido arruinados, Rock Lee lo sabe, cada vez que Sakura escucha algo de ti o te ve su amor renace, todo su supuesto "progreso" vuelve a cero.

-Hmp... Mis disculpas- respondí- pero no es cosa mía, mientras ella siga sintiendo eso por mí, las cosas no van a cambiar-masajee mi hombro izquierdo para relajarme un poco, esa conversación me tenía un poco tenso.

-Tienes razón, Sakura solo tiene ojos para ti, ese es su error-guarde silencio mientras esperaba a que continuara con su dialogo, no hacía falta responder a eso, mi opinión era obvia. Su rostro se transformó drásticamente en uno más serio, estaba casi seguro que sus próximas palabras serían reclamos y criticas al respecto.

Terminamos de subir las escaleras para llegar a un pasillo corto, al fondo se veía una puerta en la cual estaba colgado un aviso con el símbolo de Konoha, a los costados habían otras puertas, cuatro para ser exacto, con el mismo aviso y símbolo.

-Este es el edificio que la mizukage dispuso para que nos hospedemos mientras estamos en la aldea- comento saliéndose del tema por un instante- La oficina del Hokage se ha trasladado a esa habitación por el momento- caminamos hasta la habitación del fondo, estando frente a la puerta Sai se detuvo-Sasuke- me observo con suma seriedad- aunque Sakura solo tenga ojos para ti, llegara el momento en que ese "definitivamente no" se convierta en un "tal vez" o un "sí"- arquee una ceja en señal de confusión- ¿Qué pasara si se enamora de otro?- no supe como tomar eso, tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta dejándome con la palabra en la boca- Sakura, Hokage-sama- hizo una venia.

-Oh, qué tal Sai- dijo Kakashi sensei sin voltear a ver mientras leía unos de esos libros pervertidos que siempre llevaba con él. Me acerque tome su libro y se lo rape de las manos.

-Seguimos con los malos hábitos ¿eh?- me observo con sorpresa.

-¿Sasuke?- cuestiono- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba de pasada por la aldea, me encontré a Sakura y ahora soy parte del grupo- conteste- Se supone que Sakura ya te lo debería haber informado...- observe fijamente a Sakura la cual estaba sentada a un costado de la mesa del hokage- ¿Lo olvidaste?- ella abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpida por Kakashi-sensei.

-Oh ¿eso era lo qué me ibas a decir, Sakura?- ella asintió, el hokage volteo a verme- Disculpa a Sakura- me dijo- antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna la he puesto a revisar unos papeles.

-Bien, no tiene importancia.

-Entonces...- pronuncio mi antiguo sensei- Sasuke, Sai, mientras Sakura termina con esos papeles ¿pueden ayudarme con estos?- señalo dos pequeños arrumes.

-... ¿Y qué harás tú, Hokage?- subí el tono en la última palabra.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado con otra cosa- rapo el libro que tenía en mi mano y me paso el arrume de papeles- que les rinda- sonrió, tomo el libro y se dispuso a continuar con su lectura.

-Ah- suspire- está bien- me senté en un sofá al lado izquierdo de la habitación, Sai tomo el suyo y me siguió sentándose a mi lado, ambos empezamos a revisar los papeles con lo cual la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio.

Luego de unos minutos el silencio se rompió cuando Sakura tomo los papeles y se los entregó a Kakashi-sensei, el cual la elogió por su trabajo...

-Tan efectiva como siempre, Sakura- recibió los papeles con una sonrisa- no esperaba menos de ti- la observo fijamente, Sakura se sonrojo levemente.

No había dicho nada fuera de lo común, era solo un elogio, pero me resultaba bastante incomoda aquella escena, "no tiene importancia" pensé, luego volví a enfocar mi vista en aquellos papeles concentrándome en terminar lo más rápido posible pero sintiendo a mi costado una mirada divertida de Sai, suspire resignado, no era como estaba pensando, eso creía.

/

**Notas finales:** Aclaración sobre el estado de Sasuke:

1. Es pesimista, la vida le enseño a serlo.

2. Tiene una pésima percepción, malentiende las cosas.

3. Nunca admitirá ante otros o a sí mismo lo que está sintiendo, él debe ser "frío".


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y de ninguna forma pueden ser usados con fines lucrativos u otros si su autorización y formas legales. Este fic está en varias web, sin embargo si lo encuentran con un nombre de autor distinto a "Quim Xian", o mi nombre real, por favor reportarlo. Gracias y espero que los disfruten.

**Capítulo 5: Confusión.**

Termine de revisar el arrume de papeles, me acerque a Kakashi-sensei y se los entregue, pude sentir mi mano pesada soltar los papeles sobre las suyas como si se tratase de un ladrillo, de alguna forma me sentía molesto, en realidad tenía razones para estarlo, mientras el leía ese estúpido libro para pervertidos, el resto hacíamos su trabajo, podía darle una mano, que ironía, la única que tenía, pero abusar de esa manera de nuestra ayuda... aun así sentía que no era una razón con el suficiente peso para hacerme sentir de esa forma, entonces ¿qué era?

-Sasuke- el hokage cerró su libro y me observo fijamente- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

-Si-respondí sin vacilar- ¿No deberías hacer algo tú también? Eres el hokage.

-Kakashi-sensei se trasnocho revisando los papeles que ves al lado izquierdo del escritorio-respondió Sakura por él. Me observo seriamente como pocas veces en su vida lo ha hecho.

-Ya veo...- su mirada me consterno, no soportaba cuando me observaba de esa forma.

-¿Algo más?- alzo una ceja en señal de intriga y a la espera de una respuesta.

-...No- sentí como si estuviera mintiendo a pesar que no lo pensaba así, observe de reojo a Sakura, ¿Por qué últimamente hacia eso tan seguido? Sakura me miraba desconcertada, tal y como yo estaba, si se atrevía a preguntar el porqué, no tenía una respuesta para darle, solo que últimamente mis ojos se posaban sobre los suyos con más frecuencia, yo... me sentía más confundido que cualquiera.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, silencio que no duro mucho, pues un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en toda esta seguido de un montón de vidrios rotos y el ingreso de un pequeño artefacto que identifique inmediatamente como una mina explosiva.

-¡Todos salgan ahora!-Sakura y Kakashi-sensei se tiraron por la ventana mientras Sai y yo salimos al pasillo cubriéndonos con las paredes, la mina exploto generando una honda de impacto que arraso con todo en aquella habitación- ¡maldición!- en cuanto comprobé que ya había terminado entré en la habitación, todos los papeles que acabábamos de revisar estaban quemados y distribuidos por toda esta. Me asome a la ventana para verificar el estado de Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, no hacía falta preocuparse, el hokage la tenía muy bien alzada en sus brazos, antes de poder bajar para reunirme con ellos, Rock Lee apareció detrás mío.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?-cuestiono completamente perplejo-¿Sasuke? Que-antes de que pudiera terminar le hice una seña indicándole que me siguiera.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, vamos- salte hasta donde estaban Kakashi-sensei y Sakura. Rock Lee y Sai me siguieron- ¿Estas bien?- Sakura bajo de los brazos del hokage y se acercó a mí.

-...Si- estaba perpleja, en ese momento caí en cuenta que la manera en que había formulado mi pregunta había sido inapropiada.

- ¿Y tú, Kakashi-sensei?- cuestione intentando enmendar mi error.

-Oh... estoy bien- me observo de una forma indescifrable.

-Sasuke-kun...-dijo Rock Lee, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Oh, Tú no me digas "Sasuke-kun"- exclame con fastidio- Y estoy aquí para ayudarlos- respondí anticipándome a su pregunta.

-Ya veo...- el cejotas se quedó sin palabras, Sakura rio por lo bajo al ver aquella escena logrando que yo sonriera también levemente.

-Que interesante, Sasuke- comento Sai en voz baja de manera que solo yo pude escucharlo. Lo mire con frialdad mientras él sonreía.

-Así que este no será el viaje tranquilo que esperaba- comento Kakashi-sensei- Oh, bueno...- suspiro- Sakura ve y prepara tu equipo, no quiero que te expongas- Sakura asintió- Sai, necesito que busques pistas sobre el ataque y quien puede ser el responsable, Rock Lee, acompáñalo-Este último hizo una cara de molestia, quizá por lo que Sai me había dicho antes- Sasuke, tú y Sakura vendrán conmigo.

-Si-respondimos al tiempo, en ese momento Konohamaru y Udon aparecieron donde estábamos.

-¡Hokage-sama!- exclamaron los dos chicos, en sus rostros se notaba su preocupación. Kakashi-sensei sonrió.

-Estoy bien, no hace falta preocuparse tanto- revolvió con sus manos los cabellos de los chicos- Y bien ¿Cuál es la situación actual?

-La habitación quedó totalmente destruida- respondí- todos los papeles de la investigación sobre el clan Otsutsuki se han quemado y están repartidos por lo que queda de habitación.

-Uhm...-resoplo- esto es extraño, ¿quién podría estar interesado en destruir y desaparecer toda la información recogida hasta ahora?

-¿Crees que se trate de Toneri?-cuestiono Sakura, el hokage negó con la cabeza.

-No... A pesar que no conocemos su paradero dudo mucho que se trate de él- Kakashi-sensei estaba meditabundo- pero puede estar muy relacionado...

-Entonces...-intervine- es preciso que mientras Sai y Rock Lee buscan pistas, nosotros nos movamos a un lugar seguro- el hokage asintió- ¿A dónde?

-A la estancia de la Mizukage- respondió- ¿Estas preparada, Sakura?

-No del todo, he dejado parte de mi equipo en mi habitación.

-Oh- Konohamaru alzo la mano- yo te lo traigo, Sakura-neechan.

-Que amable- sonrió dulcemente- gracias Konohamaru- el shinobi desapareció en un parpadeo y regreso a los pocos segundos.

-Aquí esta- entrego a Sakura un maletín, ella empezó a revisar que el contenido de este estuviera completo, al darse cuenta que no lo estaba lanzo una mirada asesina a Konohamaru, ¿Qué cosa tan importante faltaba para que lo observara así?

-Konohamaru- pronuncio con una voz gutural- ¡Maldito pervertido, devuélveme mi ropa interior!- lanzo un puño el cual milagrosamente Konohamaru esquivo botando al aire las pequeñas prendas íntimas, Kakashi-sensei y yo observamos caer las prendas como si fueran plumas hasta que tocaron el piso, mantuvimos nuestras miradas fijas ensimismados hasta que Sakura intervino, la observe perplejo, estaba sonrojada y me observaba avergonzada.

-Sasuke-kun, tú...- salte sobre mi sitio, me descubrí a mí mismo siendo pervertido, algo andaba mal conmigo, muy mal. No pude evitar avergonzarme, una más de las pocas veces en las que ella me vería así. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con mi reacción estaba admitiendo algo que no quería, ambos volteamos a ver a lados distintos y un silencio de unos segundos se apodero del ambiente.

-Eh...-Kakashi-sensei carraspeo- ¿Les parece si nos vamos ya?

-...Si- empecé a caminar, estando lejos de Sakura restregué mi cara reprendiéndome, ¿desde cuándo yo hacia ese tipo de cosas? O quizá le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto.

Al poco rato el Hokage y la kunoichi estaban al lado mío caminando rumbo a la estancia de la Mizukage, ignorando lo sucedido segundos antes, nos enfocamos en hablar de lo más importante en ese momento, nuestra misión y seguridad, por fortuna, el edificio donde se encontraba la Mizukage no estaba muy lejos del nuestro, 2 minutos caminando con una velocidad normal eran suficientes para llegar, pero llegar al edificio no sería el problema

-Algo anda mal- comento Kakashi-sensei al ver a un gran grupo de shinobi custodiando la puerta.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a preguntar- Sakura dio un paso al frente pero antes de poder dar el siguiente, Kakashi-sensei la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él, nos ocultamos en los arboles mientras hablábamos- No, esos no son shinobi de Kirigakure- Observe las vestimentas de los sujetos, esos no podían ser otros más que...

-Los monstruos blancos- musite, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei voltearon a verme.

-¿Monstruos blancos?-cuestiono mi compañera.

-Es el apodo que esa niña les tiene a los Otsutsuki- me observaron aún más confundidos, suspire resignado- larga historia- ¿cómo iban a saber ellos de que carajos estaba hablando? Que idiota.

-¿Qué hacemos?- cuestiono Sakura.

-Debemos encontrar la forma de entrar- respondió el hokage- ustedes esperen aquí, intentare hacerlo.

-Kakashi-sensei- Sakura jalo su manga- ¿Estás loco? Eres el Hokage.

-Por eso mismo- le sonrió- Sakura, como el hokage no permitiré que tú o Sasuke salgan lastimados, es mi deber protegerlos- para ser realistas, yo no tenía cavidad en esa frase, el hokage sabía perfectamente que yo podía defenderme solo.

-Pero- antes que pudiera continuar Kakashi-sensei ya estaba a metros de nosotros. Sakura hizo una cara de preocupación que me recordó aquella vez en la que mi sello maldito despertó por primera vez.

-Tsk- apreté los dientes, me molestaba que hiciera ese tipo de expresión, no tenía por qué preocuparse por él, como nuestro antiguo sensei sabíamos lo bien capacitado que estaba, la cuarta guerra, el enfrentamiento con los Otsutsuki, ya sabía cómo derrotarlos- Sakura- volteo a verme- no te preocupes por él- la observe fijamente en profundo silencio, de alguna manera me sentía hipnotizado por sus ojos esmeralda, no podía dejar de verlos, pero mi extraña apreciación fue interrumpida segundos después por el alboroto de los shinobi enemigos que capto nuestra atención de inmediato.

-¡Lo han descubierto!- exclamo Sakura viendo a los shinobi entrar en el edificio.

-Hmp...-observe la escena con seriedad- Hora de actuar- active mi sharingan y mi rinnegan- Vamos-en un impulso, tome la mano de Sakura, la cual se sobresaltó un poco con esta acción, estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, pero no había tiempo para una reacción al respecto, la jale conmigo y juntos saltamos al piso donde nos esperaban los shinobi enemigos- Acabemos con esto pronto-ella asintió y sonrió, solté su mano y me dispuse a atacar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y de ninguna forma pueden ser usados con fines lucrativos u otros si su autorización y formas legales. Este fic está en varias web, sin embargo si lo encuentran con un nombre de autor distinto a "Quim Xian", o mi nombre real, por favor reportarlo. Gracias y espero que los disfruten.

**Capítulo 6: Realización**

Estábamos completamente rodeados por los shinobi vestidos de blanco, Sakura y yo intercambiamos miradas, por fortuna ella y yo teníamos una excelente comunicación y afinidad en lo referente al combate, bastaba con una mirada o un gesto para saber y entender lo que el otro estaba pensando y actuar, cerré mis ojos, Sakura golpeo el piso formando grietas en este, logrando que nuestros enemigos se alejaran, simultáneamente di un salto y me abalancé sobre uno de ellos atravesándolo con un chidori, desenvaine mi Katana, un shinobi intento atacarme por la espalda pero con un movimiento rápido gire cortando con el filo su mejilla, luego con el mango golpee su estómago dejándolo inconsciente, por un instante voltee a ver a Sakura, estaba rodeada por los cuerpos inconscientes de quienes se habían enfrentado a ella, que chica más temible, la observe cautivado, de alguna extraña manera me gustaba esa brutal escena de la que hacía parte, que afortunado era de no estar en ella como víctima. Sakura volteo a verme y antes que pudiera decir algo, su mirada lo hizo, mire hacia arriba un grupo de shinobi se abalanzo sobre mí.

-¡Amaterasu!- active justo a tiempo mi poder rodeando a los shinobi con las inextinguibles llamas negras y saltando lejos de ellos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura corrió hacia donde estaba- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes- observe el panorama todos nuestros enemigos estaban en el piso muertos o inconscientes-Je, Buen trabajo.

-Oh- Sakura se sonrojo- gracias, que extraño que lo digas...

-Hmp...-me acerque a ella y di un pequeño golpe con mis dedos en su frente- tonta-me limite a decir, en realidad aquello no era lo único extraño, últimamente me preocupaba más por los demás, especialmente por ella y admiraba cosas que nunca antes había visto en ella, mi mente era un lugar de caos y confusión y por supuesto no quería que fuera así, pero lo era... la buena noticia es que Sakura no era capaz de ver o saber todo lo que por dentro me estaba pasando, gradualmente me estaba convirtiendo en alguien distinto y no podía evitar que ese hecho me incomodara.

-Sasuke-kun...- la mire fijamente- Te extrañe- sonrió dulcemente, sentí como si algo me hubiera atravesado de pies a cabeza, no estaba preparado para eso, sin saber que responder o hacer actué guiado por mi impulso tomando su hombro con lo cual Sakura me observo con sorpresa - ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Q-Qué sucede?- dentro de mi mente mi subconsciente susurro un "yo también" pero lo calle de inmediato, no iba a decir algo como eso, no era mi estilo, además ella podía malinterpretarlo por completo. Aun sosteniendo su hombro voltee a ver hacía el edificio a nuestro lado derecho, buscando calmarme un poco, aunque ella no lo veía en mi cabeza la situación se estaba volviendo espeluznante para mí, además sentía que mi pecho iba a estallar, se lo atribuí todo a una sensación de nostalgia y el hecho que extrañaba mucho a mi compañera de equipo al igual que a Naruto y por ello me alegraba verla y me generaba tanto impacto lo que acababa de decir; Aquella idea me daba más tranquilidad. Intente actuar con naturalidad y darle una respuesta, pero en cuanto abrí mi boca para decirle algo una respuesta inesperada salió de esta.

-Me alegra- salió de repente, ella me observo perpleja-... yo también te extrañe- me mordí el labio auto reprendiéndome ¿Qué había sucedido con el "ni en un millón de años", con mi "estilo"? No era eso lo que se suponía que iba a decir, pero ya estaba dicho. El rostro de Sakura estaba más rojo que de costumbre-Tsk-fruncí el ceño ella me observo de una forma que no tenía como describir, empecé a sudar frío, aunque no lo viera una gran lucha se desataba dentro de mí, intentando ignorar todo lo que en ese momento su mirada estaba haciendo conmigo. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de solucionar mi error al hablar pronto o aquella situación terminaría mal- A ti y a todos los de la aldea-atine a decir.

-Sasuke-kun...-su sonrojo se atenuó un poco pero aún estaba allí- jum... tonto- rio por lo bajo, no pude evitar lanzar una mirada asesina frente a su comentario-... pero supongo que con eso me basta- concluyo.

Ambos nos miramos en silencio por escasos segundos en los cuales algunas de mis dudas se aclararon pero nacieron otras nuevas, entendí qué además de nostalgia, había algo más, ese algo que despertaba cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban, cuando sonreía, ese algo único entre ella y yo... aquel "ella y yo somos" estaba tomando un nuevo significado.

-Sakura-musite, pero antes de poder continuar una fuerte explosión proveniente del edificio al lado nuestro me interrumpió, la edificación comenzó a derrumbarse lentamente.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-grito Sakura alarmada. Un halcón de tinta gigante apareció de por detrás de la edificación y se posiciono encima de nosotros a unos cuantos metros de altura, Sai se asomó y nos extendió una escalera de cuerda.

-Lamento interrumpir su plática romántica- lo observe con verdaderos deseos de asesinarlo- pero tenemos que irnos- volteo a ver a nuestra izquierda, seguí su mirada y vi a más shinobi enemigos acercándose.

-Perfecto-comente con sarcasmo- vamos, Sakura- tome la escalera- sube tu primero.

-Pero... tu brazo ¿Cómo subirás?-suspire

-Pareciera que no me conoces-la observe con seriedad-No te preocupes.

-...Esta bien- hizo un puchero como si se tratara de una niña chiquita y subió las escaleras. Haciéndome de mi ingenio use mi única mano y subí las escaleras impulsándome con mi brazo derecho para coger el siguiente escalón y luego subir mis pies, no era nada fácil pero podía hacerlo, estando a unos cuantos peldaños de llegar uno de nuestros enemigos tomo una de mis piernas y la jalo, viendo esto Sakura extendió su mano de la cual me agarre con fuerza y con mi otra pierna di patadas a aquel sujeto hasta que este finalmente me soltó, con ayuda de Sakura termine de subir las escaleras y me senté sobre el lomo del halcón.

-Gracias- dije sinceramente a mi compañera y solté su mano.

-No es nada- respondió, pareció recordar algo y miro con preocupación a Sai- Sai, Kakashi-sensei-el ex Anbu no la dejo terminar.

-Está bien, lo he puesto a salvo antes que el edificio se derrumbara- comento- sin embargo, tiene unas cuantas heridas que deberás curar.

-Bien- se quedó en silencio meditabunda como si algo aun le preocupara.

-Sakura-san-pronuncio Rock Lee- es peligroso que estés de pie, siéntate- hizo un ademán con su mano afirmando su indicación.

-Oh, tienes razón- se sentó.

Sakura guardo silencio durante unos segundos, se veía pensativa ¿tanto le afectaba que Kakashi-sensei tuviera unas cuantas insignificantes heridas? Yo no tenía más de medio brazo izquierdo y aún seguía vivo, sano y salvo.

-¡Oh, aquí están!- exclamo el hokage al vernos llegar. Nos esperaba sentado sobre un techo de otro edificio cercano. Claramente una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Kirigakure era la cantidad de edificios que la conformaban.

-Kakashi-sensei-Sakura saludo con su brazo. En cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca bajo de un salto y se acercó a él, el resto la imitamos y nos acercamos a ellos- Eres un idiota- bufo- Me tenías preocupada.

-Jeje- Kakashi-sensei se rasco la cabeza- lo siento si te he preocupado, Sakura.

-Déjame ver tus heridas- muy obedientemente el hokage se arremango dejando al descubierto su brazo y Sakura empezó a curarlo.

-¿Y bien Sai?- cuestiono Kakashi-sensei.

-Creo que te has dado cuenta por ti mismo, séptimo- respondió- Son nuevamente los Otsutsuki. Tal parece que tienen un nuevo líder.

-Se hace llamar Josu, pero desconocemos si es su verdadero nombre-complemento Lee.

-Ya veo... Así que ese es Josu-Sakura termino de curar su brazo el cual volvió a cubrir.

-¿Lo has visto?-cuestiono Sakura.

-Eso creo- dijo el hokage quitándose la máscara, quede perplejo, más que el hecho de estar viendo por fin el rostro de Kakashi-sensei, lo que me sorprendió fue que lo hiciera con tanta facilidad- ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

-Ugh...no es nada importante.

-Como digas- contesto. Sakura se dispuso a curar la herida de su mejilla. Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado, me incomodaba ver esa escena. Casualmente me encontré con la mirada de Sai quien sonreía como disfrutando de la situación.

-Ni te atrevas- hable por lo bajo de modo que solo él escuchara al presentir que estaba por decir algo estúpido. Al menos Rock Lee parecía estar igual de incomodo... eso en realidad no era muy alentador.

-He terminado-anuncio Sakura.

-Gracias Sakura-sonrió- Ojala fueras unos 10 años mayor- comento- de ser así, te haría mi esposa-dijo mientras se cubría el rostro. Apreté mi puño inconscientemente.

-¿Eh? No, gracias-respondió Sakura con sarcasmo. Aquello alivio un poco lo que estaba sintiendo pero aun no lograba tranquilizarme... entonces aquel rumor era falso...

-Oh-volteo a verme- Lo siento, olvidaba que tú estás aquí, Sasuke- dijo en un tono burlón. Sakura volteo a verme sorprendida.

-Tsk-fruncí el ceño y apreté mis dientes en señal de ira- como si me importara- me di vuelta y di dos pasos al frente.

-Oye, Sasuke- Rock Lee me detuvo- ¿A dónde vas?

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondí, salte del techo a un árbol y de allí al piso siendo perseguido por el molesto de Rock Lee.

-¡Basta ya, Sasuke!- exclamo irritado.

-¿Basta de qué?

-De seguir negándolo- por alguna razón mi corazón latió con fuerza.

-No sé de qué hablas-respondí

-De lo que sientes...- lo observe esperando a que continuara- Sasuke, yo estoy enamorado de Sakura.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Siempre supe que era tiempo perdido porque ella solo te ama a ti, aun así la sigo queriendo- entristeció- y porque la sigo queriendo... me duele cuando tú le haces daño, Sasuke- guarde silencio esperando sus próximas palabras- Y ahora, no solo le haces daño a ella, también a ti.

-¿A mí?- reí burlonamente.

-¡Deja de actuar como el que no entiende!-exclamo- ¡Uchiha Sasuke acepta de una vez que amas a Sakura y deja de actuar como imbécil! ¿Quieres?-quede completamente petrificado, mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, ¿yo amar a Sakura?


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y de ninguna forma pueden ser usados con fines lucrativos u otros si su autorización y formas legales. Este fic está en varias web, sin embargo si lo encuentran con un nombre de autor distinto a "Quim Xian", o mi nombre real, por favor reportarlo. Gracias y espero que los disfruten.

**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos y deseos.**

Pasaron unos segundos y seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, que gran chiste, amar, amar a Sakura, mi compañera de equipo, a la cual trate de asesinar, con la cual fui déspota durante mucho tiempo, por la cual hasta unas horas antes estaba completamente seguro que no sentía nada más que un gran afecto que se igualaba al que sentía por el resto de mis amigos, y que luego entendí como algo distinto y único entre los dos, ¿podía ser amor? Aquellos sentimientos de ira, el sudor frío, no saber que responder, observarla una y otra vez, la confusión, sentirme avergonzado, todo aquello ¿podía ser considerado amor? Para mí todo eso sonaba negativo y poco cercano al tal sentimiento.

-Imposible, yo...

-No lo niegues más- suspiro- Sasuke, sé que para ti es difícil entender este tipo de cuestiones, más que para la mayoría... durante mucho tiempo te negaste a sentir cualquier cosa por miedo a ser herido o herir a los demás, pero...- puso su mano en mi hombro- acéptalo, te gusta Sakura-san, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su forma de ser...- suspiro soñando despierto- atrévete a negar que es así- Intente hacerlo tal como me lo proponía, pero no pude, ni una sola palabra quiso salir de mi boca. Lo observe estupefacto, lentamente todo en mi mente empezaba a aclararse, una extraña sensación me invadió como si hubiera encontrado el eslabón perdido que hacía falta en mi vida, sentía regocijo pero también vergüenza, alguien como Rock Lee me estaba haciendo entender lo que mi orgullo me impedía.

-Hmp-cerré los ojos y agache levemente la cabeza- No puede ser- Tape mi rostro con mi mano-Tienes razón...- sonreí con ironía ¿Quién lo diría? Lo que negué durante tanto tiempo ahora lo estaba aceptando con tanta facilidad- me gusta-en ese momento el hokage, Sai y ella bajaron donde estábamos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamo, no parecía sorprendida ni estaba sonrojada, un claro signo de no haber escuchado lo que hablábamos- ¿Por qué te has ido tan de repente?-cuestiono con preocupación, tonta, era tan inocente e ignorante de lo que pasaba, ni se imaginaba que estuviera relacionado con ella.

-Lo siento- sonreí levemente, me sentía tranquilo, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima- no era mi intención decir eso o preocuparlos- conteste- Estaba irritado... ha sido un día pesado para mí.

-Oh, ya veo-respondió con simpleza, pero se notaba tranquila.

-...Creo que con eso tengo, Sasuke-comento Rock Lee- Sean felices-hizo su pulgar hacia arriba y me guiño el ojo.

-¿De qué habla?- cuestiono Sakura. Mi cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo.

-N-Nada-me apresure a responder- es por nuestro estado de ánimo- que respuesta tan patética y sospechosa viniendo de mí.

-Uhm...- Sakura parecía dudar. Se acercó a mí y me observo fijamente, inmediatamente evadí su mirada, me sentía nervioso, actuaba como chica "muy bien Sasuke, que ridículo te debes ver" pensé.

-Oh- Kakashi-sensei me observo fijamente haciendo un análisis de mi actitud- ya entiendo- sonrió, Sakura volteo a verle y luego volvió su mirada hacia mi completamente confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- cuestiono Sakura.

-Cosas de hombres, Sakura- respondió dejándola sin que decir, Sakura arqueo una ceja y resoplo "gracias, sensei" agradecí en mi fuero interno- En fin, me he olvidado de decirles-bostezo- la mizukage ha sido secuestrada.

-¿Eh?-el rostro apacible de Sakura se transformó rápidamente en uno de enojo, en lo personal ya lo intuía- ¿Y por qué lo dices hasta ahora? ¿Cómo es que eres hokage?- cuestiono histérica-¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Shannaro!

-Ah...-Kakashi-sensei sonrió nervioso- c-calma Sakura, fue solo un pequeño descuido.

-¿"Pequeño descuido" dices?- Sakura jalo su oreja con tal fuerza que parecía que se desprendería de su cabeza. Esto me causo algo de risa, extrañaba mucho esos momentos divertidos con ellos.

-Ergh- hasta Rock Lee se veía asustado- Sakura-san, tranquila- le indicaba con sus manos que parara.

-Oh- suspiro resignada y lo soltó- ¿Qué haremos? No entiendo con qué fin los Otsutsuki secuestrarían a la mizukage, además armar todo este alboroto destruyendo su edificio es demasiado.

-Veras, Mei Temuri posee dos Kekkei genkai muy especiales- comente- el elemento lava y el elemento vapor...debe ser eso lo que andan buscando- algunos recuerdos de aquella pelea pasaron fugazmente por mi cabeza.

-Uhm...- el hokage parecía analizar detalladamente la situación- Cuando llegue a la habitación encontré a la Mizukage y a ese hombre hablando... alcance a escuchar que hablaban de un artefacto y un volcán... Sai, ¿tienes un mapa?

-Por supuesto- descargo su mochila y busco dentro el mapa, al encontrarlo se lo paso a Kakashi-sensei.

-Entonces- extendió el mapa- lo que estamos buscando es un volcán- empezó a explorar el mapa- los volcanes más cercanos están cerca al monte Myoboku y la isla Taro, tardarían semanas en llegar a la isla por tanto es más probable que se dirijan al monte- su capacidad de análisis era impresionante, quizá podía hacer del bobo, pero era más listo de lo que parecía, esa era la razón por la cual era hokage- Además creo saber de qué "artefacto" hablaban-frunció el ceño ¿tan serio era el asunto?

-Entonces será mejor que nos movamos de una vez, sexto-intervino Sai- falta poco para que anochezca- Kakashi-sensei asintió.

-Tienes razón- enrollo de nuevo el mapa y se lo devolvió al ex Anbu- Bien, hora de irnos.

-Kakashi-sensei- intervino Sakura- ¿Qué pasara con la aldea?

-Dejaremos eso a cargo de los shinobi de Kirigakure- empezó a caminar seguido de Sai y Rock Lee.

-Uhm...-Sakura se quedó quieta en su sitio y parecía intranquila.

-No te preocupes- di una palmada muy suave en su cabeza- son shinobi tan capaces como nosotros.

-...Tienes razón- rio levemente- ah, Parezco una mamá- abanico su mano como si mentalmente borrara sus palabras- ¿Vamos?

-Sí- caminamos hasta unirnos a los demás, una vez afuera de la aldea decidimos empezar a correr para ahorrar tiempo, empezaba a atardecer, la noche estaba cada vez más cerca. Pasada una media hora el sol finalmente se ocultó, nos detuvimos en una pequeña isla, de noche era mucho más peligroso andar, especialmente cuando sabíamos que nuestros enemigos estaban por allí rodando, era hora de acampar.

-Haremos un pare hasta la madrugada- anuncio el hokage- Sai, Sasuke, Sakura ¿Puedo encargarles buscar algunos alimentos y madera para hacer una fogata?

-¿Una fogata?- cuestione, el hokage asintió- ¿En medio de la noche?- volvió a asentir- ¿Y si el enemigo nos encuentra?

-Rock Lee y yo nos encargaremos de buscar un lugar adecuado y seguro para hacerla, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguno pesque un resfriado y tampoco a ser emboscados-dio una respuesta certera.

-...Bien, como digas- resople- vamos, Sakura, Sai- ambos asintieron levemente.

Caminamos por entre los árboles de la pequeña isla en busca de los elementos que necesitábamos: comida y madera, lo más fácil de conseguir eran los frutos recién caídos de los árboles, los troncos y palitos de madera los podíamos encontrar en el piso, teniendo esto claro, empezamos a revisar las áreas del piso cercanas a los árboles. Recogimos bastantes frutas pero muy poca madera.

-Esto está mal- comento Sakura- Con esa cantidad de madera ni siquiera se puede hacer una base para una fogata.

-Necesitamos buscar más- suspire- Es increíble que siendo un bosque no encontremos madera suficiente para usar.

-Bueno, si fuéramos leñadores...- comento con gracia aunque su rostro mostraba aburrimiento-uh... esto nos tomara más tiempo del que esperábamos- completo.

-Uhm...-Sai se veía pensativo- Yo me encargare de recolectar más madera- sonrió- ustedes dos pueden ir y buscar al hokage y entregarle las frutas mientras.

-¿Seguro?- cuestiono Sakura, el ex miembro de raíz asintió- Bueno, entonces...-me observo fijamente, asentí- Nosotros nos adelantamos.

-Bien- Sai tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja bastante sospechosa- Tengan cuidado y no se pierdan- dijo en un tono que me sonó con doble sentido y se fue.

-Perdernos en una isla tan pequeña- comento mi compañera con ironía luego que este se fuera.

-Quizá se preocupa demasiado- respondí a su comentario- Parece ser esa clase de persona-caminábamos otra vez.

-Lo es- Sakura parecía recordar algo con lo cual sonrió- Al principio era un idiota que solo sabía ofender a los demás, pero con el tiempo se volvió uno más de nosotros, un gran amigo.

-Ya veo...-me limite a decir, no tenía mucho que opinar o aportar al respecto.

-Y se ha sensibilizado aún más desde que se casó con Ino- rio alegremente. Eso último si fue una sorpresa, Sai e Ino, que interesante...- anhelo tanto que llegue el día en que me case y forme una familia como Hinata o Ino...-me detuve repentinamente Sakura volteo a verme, en ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir e inmediatamente me dio la espalda avergonzada- L-Lo siento no sé porque he dicho eso...

-Sakura...-dio un respingo, no se esperaba que la llamara- ¿Tú aun sientes "eso" por mí?- acentué en el "eso".

-...Por supuesto- respondió con total certeza-Aunque a veces quisiera dejar de sentirlo, es imposible... no puedo dejar de amarte, Sasuke-kun- mi corazón latió con fuerza. Guarde silencio, podía sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba levemente, impulsivamente tome su hombro con la intención de voltearla, era un estado extraño de pensar y no pensar al mismo tiempo, estado en el cual era manejado por una fuerza superior a mi voluntad o cualquier cosa, el deseo, deseaba ver fijamente sus ojos, deseaba acariciar su rostro, y me sentía atraído como un imán a sus labios, deseaba besarla...

-Sakura- ella giro delicadamente, estaba perpleja, observe fijamente su fino rostro, si aquella situación duraba tan solo unos segundos más terminaría convirtiendo esos deseos en realidad- Tú...-"me gustas" pero antes de poder decir esas palabras fui interrumpido por el sonido de unos arbustos moverse.

-¿Sakura-neechan?- exclamo Konohamaru saliendo de los arbustos en compañía de Udon, ella se alejó de mi incomoda y avergonzada, maldije a esos dos críos en mi fuero interno, imagine torturándolos y haciéndolos sufrir de muchas formas. Apreté mi puño y mis dientes intentando calmarme.

-Konohamaru- dije entre dientes pero de manera audible-Udon... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Ugh- ambos me observaron atemorizados, sabían lo que habían hecho- ¿Por qué se han ido de la aldea sin avisarnos?- cuestiono Konohamaru- ¡No saben por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar!

Los observe detalladamente, sus ropas tenían marcas de lucha y suciedad, decidí hacer uso de mi razón y calmarme un poco para escuchar lo que los chicos tenían para decir, luego tendría tiempo para hacerles pagar por lo que habían hecho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y de ninguna forma pueden ser usados con fines lucrativos u otros si su autorización y formas legales. Este fic está en varias web, sin embargo si lo encuentran con un nombre de autor distinto a "Quim Xian", o mi nombre real, por favor reportarlo. Gracias y espero que los disfruten.

**Capítulo 8: Tensión **

Voltee a ver a Sakura para verificar su estado, aun se veía avergonzada y parecía divagar en sus pensamientos, perdida en un mundo muy lejano al nuestro. Cuando las cosas se enfriaran tendría que hablar seriamente con ella...ah... que dolor de cabeza, no era como si supiera que decir o como explicar lo que casi sucede; quería besarla, acariciarla, estuve a punto de decirle mis sentimientos, era el momento perfecto, donde mis acciones se explicarían por si solas y no haría falta todo un largo y molesto discurso, pero debido a la intromisión de esos dos, ahora tendría que pensar en una explicación y en cómo decirle las cosas. Al menos me cerciore antes que sus sentimientos eran los mismos, que aún le gustaba, con lo cual me sentí más tranquilo y con más tiempo para pensar bien cómo actuar, Sakura ya se había declarado dos veces y me lo reitero una tercera segundos antes, era mi turno, la próxima vez sería yo quien lo hiciera, "perfecto, con lo bien que se me dan esas cosas" pensé con sarcasmo.

-Eh, Konohamaru- hablo Udon- Parece que interrumpimos algo muy importante- comento sacándonos abruptamente de nuestros respectivos pensamientos.

-Eso parece- Konohamaru se rasco la barbilla- ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí solos los dos?-sonrió con Malicia- "Sasuke-kun, me gustas"- empezó una extraña dramatización en la que cambiaba de papeles- "Tú también me gustas, Sakura"- actuó como yo-"Bésame, Sasuke-kun"- empezaba a volverse enfermizo- "Como digas, Sakura"- beso su mano de una manera grotesca- "¡Kyah! No hagas eso Sasuke-kun"-acaricio su cuello de una forma, sinceramente repulsiva, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? Por fortuna antes que pudiera seguir, fue lanzado a los cielos por un puño de la muerte de parte de mi compañera, un tic apareció en mi ojo ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-¡Tú maldito enfermo pervertido!- grito con una voz gutural, respiraba forzosamente como un toro enfurecido y su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Eres un monstruo Sakura-neechan- dijo el joven recostado en la copa de un árbol- Al menos volviste a la normalidad...

-Sakura-chan, perdona a Konohamaru- pidió de manera muy cortes su amigo. Sakura respiro profundo buscando calmarse.

-Ah...-suspiro resignada- esto es lo que pasa cuando andas demasiado tiempo con Naruto-comento- aprendes malas mañas- Udon se rio.

-Volviendo al tema- intervine- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedido?

-Bueno... luego que ustedes se fueran- empezó a relatar- Konohamaru y yo estuvimos revisando el edificio y sus alrededores, logramos rescatar algunos papeles de la oficina, pero no creo que sean útiles absoluto, aun así- busco en su mochila y me entrego dichos papeles- luego nos dirigimos al edificio de la mizukage pero antes de llegar nos hemos encontrado con un grupo de shinobis al servicio del clan Otsutsuki y nos han atacado.

-Vaya, por lo visto han tenido suerte.

-¡Ja!-Konohamaru bajo de un salto- No nos subestimes, Sasuke-nii-san. Somos shinobis tan buenos y capaces como ustedes.

-Eso quiero verlo- sonreí arrogante. Konohamaru frunció el ceño pero antes que pudiera dar respuesta alguna fue interrumpido por Udon.

-A decir verdad, en cuanto sonó una explosión en el edificio y ellos se distrajeron, huimos- dijo su amigo dejando al joven ninja en ridículo.

-¡Pff!- me aguante una carcajada.

-¡Ah! Mal amigo- le exclamo Konohamaru totalmente enfadado. Sakura rio por lo bajo, por unos segundos el hecho de estar en una misión y saber que nuestros enemigos podían aparecer en cualquier momento paso a un segundo plano, dialogábamos y reíamos como si tratase de una charla en un café.

-¿Qué harán ahora?- cuestiono Sakura- ¿Se quedaran con nosotros?

-No, tenemos que volver a la aldea para informar lo sucedido-contesto Konohamaru- Que lastima que no voy a poder compartir más tiempo contigo, Sakura-neechan- se abalanzo sobre ella con la intención de abrazarla, pero "tropezó" con mi puño a medio camino.

-Ya basta, pervertido- el me observo sonriendo con malicia- Sasuke-nii-san-rio como estúpido ¿Cuántas mañas más había aprendido de Naruto?

-Udon, por favor- hice un ademán con la mano indicando que se lo llevara, era fastidioso verlo, Udon agarro del cuello de la chaqueta a Konohamaru y se lo llevo arrastrándolo, excelente forma.

-Oh- Sakura recordó algo- La comida- salió corriendo como loca.

-Oye- Salí corriendo detrás para alcanzarla. Cuando lo logre empecé a caminar a su lado en profundo silencio, un silencio incomodo, molesto, aunque era una persona que adoraba el silencio y la calma, con ella las cosas eran diferentes, me gustaba más verla activa, hablando, riendo, golpeando a alguien pero no así- Sakura...- ignoro por completo mi llamado y salió corriendo otra vez, en esta ocasión a donde se veía una luz, una fogata, lo que indicaba que allí estaban Kakashi-sensei, Rock Lee y Sai.

-Siento la tardanza- se disculpó al encontrarlos sentados frente a la fogata.

-Oh, no es nada- replico el Hokage- Siéntate aquí y comparte con nosotros- Kakashi-sensei me observo- Sasuke, tú también- me acerque a donde estaban y me senté al lado opuesto de la fogata, observando fijamente a Sakura que evadía todo el tiempo mi mirada, sentí un dolor en el pecho al ver su actitud.

Después de un rato conversando (conversación en la que ni Sakura ni yo participamos) y comer algunos de los frutos que habíamos recogido, el sueño empezó a ganarnos, lentamente uno por uno, el hokage, Rock Lee y finalmente Sakura se quedaron dormidos; Sai y yo intentábamos resistir y no dormirnos haciendo guardia para poder actuar rápido en caso de un ataque por parte del enemigo, pero pensaba, el sueño pesaba mucho.

-Sasuke, si estás cansado duerme- dijo Sai de repente- Yo me encargo de la guardia.

-No...Quiero estar pendiente, uno de nosotros no puede contra un ataque de 10 de ellos-objete.

-Quieres cuidar a Sakura ¿Eh?- respondí a su pregunta con una sonrisa triste, guardo silencio por un momento- ... Ha pasado algo malo ¿cierto?

-Eso parece- me levante y acerque al saco de frutas, tome una manzana, de regreso a mi sitio la bella durmiente en el piso llamo mi atención, su manera de dormir era muy graciosa, pero no dejaba de verse hermosa, opte por sentarme a su lado y acaricie su cabello- que suave- susurre, era como tocar fina seda.

-Soy un privilegiado- dijo Sai- Ver a Uchiha Sasuke señor "yo no amo a nadie" acariciando a una chica, que extraordinario.

-Je, supongo que no es cualquier chica- Sakura hizo un gesto como si fuera a despertar, deje de acariciarla y lleve un dedo a mis labios señalándole que hiciera silencio.

El tiempo pasó y sin darme cuenta cuando, me quede dormido; a pesar de haber dormido en el piso, cuando desperté me sentía cómodo y lleno de energía, voltee a ver a mi izquierda, Sakura me daba la espalda y no sabía si ya estaba despierta o dormía aun.

-Despertaste- dijo Sai sacándome un buen susto.

-Uhm... ya amaneció- me restregué los ojos- Creo que ya es hora para que despierten.

Sai se levantó para ir a despertar a Kakashi-sensei y Rock Lee mientras yo me encargaba, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre de despertar a Sakura.

-Sakura- susurre y moví su cuerpo con mucha delicadeza, ella hizo un gesto y luego abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-musito semidormida- ¿eh?- abrió los ojos como platos, simultáneamente se incorporó.

-¿Qué?-fingí indiferencia- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-...No, es solo que-se quedó meditabunda-...nada.

-...Lo que digas- me levante de mi sitio- Entonces- dirigí mi mirada al hokage- ¿Estamos listos para irnos?

-Amaneciste enérgico, Sasuke- comento Kakashi-sensei- Sí- exploro con su mirada nuestro entorno- Más que listos. En marcha-Nos encaminamos rumbo al dichoso volcán.

Al parecer Sakura no estaba tomando muy bien mi nuevo cambio, estaba tan sorprendida que probablemente creía que estaba jugando o bromeando, ojala hubiese sido así, a mi orgullo le hubiera gustado, pero contrario a eso estaba siendo tan honesto como nunca antes en mi vida, aun así, decidí apartarme y guardar distancia, al menos durante la misión, ambos necesitábamos de todas nuestras facultades, de toda nuestra concentración para esta. Al llegar a Myoboku entregue a Kakashi-sensei los papeles que Udon me había dado, aunque según él aquellos papeles no contenían nada importante, Kakashi-sensei pareció encontrar algo.

-Qué extraño- comento- no recuerdo haber visto esta hoja entre todos los papeles que revise.

-¿Uhm?-tome la hoja y verifique- esto lo revise yo, pero no me pareció que tuviera mucha relevancia.

-Quizá por ser un dibujo, pero si miras la esquina inferior derecha hay algo escrito allí- Inspeccione detalladamente dicha esquina.

-"En el fondo del mar encontraras dos tesoros: el primero, el ojo de Namazu, aquel que es custodiado por Kashima... el segundo, una joya luminosa, el corazón de Otohime. Uno te dará poder el otro te dará amor ¿Cuál será tu elección?"- leí en voz alta- Parece mitología...

-Lo es, pero también es justo lo que estamos buscando- contesto.

-No comprendo...- ¿Cómo podía ayudarnos un mito con nuestra misión?

-Bajo el volcán hay un sendero oculto que lleva a un templo subterráneo al lado del mar, se le conoce como Kashima, sin embargo, se dice que desde hace mucho una cortina de lava impide la entrada a dicho templo-explico el hokage-El ojo de Namazu no es más que un artefacto con un gran poder destructivo, lo han apodado así por su capacidad de generar terremotos y maremotos capaces de arrasar con naciones enteras.

-Así que ese es el artefacto que anda buscando Josu- pensó Rock Lee en voz alta.

-Es correcto- afirmo Kakashi-sensei- Aunque debo admitir que estoy sorprendido con lo del corazón de Otohime, se supone que el templo solo guarda un tesoro.

-Quizá eso sea solo un agregado más- intervino Sakura-una moraleja.

-Puede que tengas razón- en ese momento vimos a unos shinobis enemigos que patrullaban la zona, rápidamente nos escondimos y nos preparamos para atacar- La entrada al templo está del otro lado de los riscos, tendremos que pasar a todos esos guardias para llegar allí ¿Están listos?

-¡Sí!- respondimos al unísono y nos lanzamos a atacar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y de ninguna forma pueden ser usados con fines lucrativos u otros si su autorización y formas legales. Este fic está en varias web, sin embargo si lo encuentran con un nombre de autor distinto a "Quim Xian", o mi nombre real, por favor reportarlo. Gracias y espero que los disfruten.

**Capítulo 9: Lazo**

Observe al hombre tendido en el piso aprisionado por mi pie, su mirada expresaba temor y angustia, pobre hombre, en sus facciones podía ver claramente que no era más que un simple vasallo, un guarda sin talento haciendo su trabajo, era obvio que no pertenecía al clan Otsutsuki, estaba casi seguro que se trataba de un hombre de algún poblado o aldea pequeña, pero me generaba intriga sus razones para ayudar y servir a quien casi destruye todo lo que era importante para él ¿Acaso había olvidado lo que los Otsutsuki habían hecho? Tal parecía que tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros tenían razones ocultas para estar ahí.

-Tú-pronuncie- No eres uno de ellos- retire mi pie de su torso, no pretendía lastimar más a aquel hombre- ¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí?

-Mi nombre es Takayama Kouzan, vengo de Otafuku -respondió con nerviosismo. Lo observe expectante, ese era el nombre de esa pequeña aldea en la que estaba antes de Kirigakure- Tengo una esposa y una hija allí-agrego- he venido para ayudar al señor Josu.

-Hmp...-¿podría ser aquel hombre el padre de Akane?- Josu dices... ¿ayudas a un hombre que intento destruir tu aldea?-cuestione con un tono alto más a modo de reclamo, el hombre guardo silencio y agacho la cabeza.

-...Prometió no volver a atacar la aldea si lo ayudábamos, además de comida y un buen salario.

-Tsk- apreté mis dientes, esa clase de personajes me exasperaban-¿Es que eres idiota?- grite, detestaba esa clase de personas ingenuas que creían fácilmente en las falsas promesas de los demás. Prepare mi chidori dispuesto a atacar a aquel hombre pero fui interrumpido por Sakura.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Has acabado ya?- mire a su alrededor, un montón de shinobis yacían en el piso, Rock Lee y Sai parecían haber acabado también. Sakura palmoteo quitando el polvo de sus manos y se acercó a mí- Es hora de seguir con nuestro camino- anuncio. En ese instante un fragmento de recuerdo cruzo por mi mente de manera fugaz. Por un segundo vi a Sakura más pequeña, con sus ojos inundados en súplica, mi mente repaso aquellas frases, "Te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo", "llévame contigo", "No me dejes, si te vas yo..." No tenía la autoridad moral para juzgar a ese hombre por lo que hacía, a mi propio modo, yo había sido mucho peor-¿Sasuke-kun?-su mano paso por al frente de mis ojos.

-...Si- respondí volviendo a la realidad, relaje mi mano desapareciendo el poder del rayo y fije mi mirada en aquel sujeto- Oe, Akane y tu esposa te están esperando, ¿qué coño crees que haces?- me atreví a decir suponiendo que era el padre de Akane- Largo de aquí, vete a tu aldea- ordene en un tono amenazante, el hombre me observo estupefacto.

-¿C-Cómo conoces a Akane?- había dado en el blanco.

-Que ella te lo cuente-le di la espalda- Vámonos- continuamos nuestro camino dejando a aquel hombre atrás, estaría en sus manos devolverle la felicidad a su hija, solo podía esperar que lo hiciera.

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura me observo fijamente con una expresión inentendible para mí- ¿Quién es Akane?-sonreí, para los ojos de Sakura podía tratarse de una rival, aquella idea me causaba gracia.

-Una pequeña niña que conocí en Otafuku- me limite a responder.

-Ya veo- sonrió- has cambiado Sasuke-kun- comento aun sonriendo- ahora eres más amable, consideras a los demás, es tan...-desvió su mirada a un punto a su izquierda- extraño-la observe en silencio, aún mantenía una expresión alegre pero parecía meditar sobre algo, para ser exacto, sobre mí. Lentamente ella empezaba a conocer un "nuevo yo" y un lazo único entre los dos empezaba a formarse.

-¿Han terminado?- cuestiono Kakashi-sensei al vernos llegar.

-¿Qué crees?- señale la pila de shinobis inconscientes que podía divisarse a unos cuantos metros, Kakashi-sensei hizo un gesto en señal de orgullo, sus ex alumnos éramos unos monstruos.

-Así que esta es la entrada a Kashima-intervino Rock Lee recobrando nuestra atención en el tema principal.

-Se ve rustica y antigua- comento mi compañera con un gesto de desagrado al ver aquella construcción en roca volcánica- ¿En serio tenemos que entrar ahí?- el hokage asintió.

-Tras esa puerta hay unas escaleras que conducen al templo- respondió- Tú y Sasuke vendrán conmigo nuevamente, mientras, Sai y Rock Lee se quedaran para hacer guardia ¿entendido? -asentimos- Sasuke- el hokage me entrego un intercomunicador- lo necesitaras- Estando en grupo no le hallaba utilidad, aun así tendría que usarlo. Coloque el aparato en mi oreja y lo encendí, abrimos la puerta, aquel cuarto estaba iluminado por unas antorchas que escasamente permitían ver las escaleras, descendimos por estas hasta llegar a un largo pasillo totalmente oscuro- algo anda mal- enuncio Kakashi-sensei- este sendero debería estar iluminado- escuchamos como revolvía su mochila buscando algo-aquí esta –cerro su mochila y encendió una bengala- en marcha -retomamos nuestro camino; la luz que emitía la bengala permitía ver nuestro entorno con suficiente claridad, habían candeleros adheridos a las paredes que extrañamente estaban apagados cuando se suponía que alguien más había entrado al templo antes que nosotros, demasiado sospechoso. Llegamos a una enorme pared hecha con roca volcánica que se veía bastante fresca- Maldición- refunfuño Kakashi-sensei- nos han cerrado el paso.

-Yo me encargo- intervino Sakura dando inmediatamente un golpe a la pared la cual cayó en pedazos, la examine fijamente, su guante estaba quemado debido al calor que aun emitía la roca, "que tonta" pensé, ella y esa actitud... no le importaba lastimarse con tal de ayudar a otros, ciertamente, me gustaba eso de ella aunque no estuviera del todo bien.

-Siempre haciendo las cosas sin pensar en ti ¿no?-dijo Kakashi-sensei con un tono recriminatorio.

-No hay de qué preocuparse- replico- Para eso soy una ninja médico-tomo su mano y empezó a curarla.

-Je- soltó una pequeña risa- Vaya que eres terca- puso su mano en su cabeza- esa actitud tuya enamora ¿sabes?- revolvió su cabello y continuo su camino dejándonos en penumbra. Que comentario tan fuera de lugar, algo en el fondo me decía que entre chiste y chanza él intentaba insinuar algo, quería provocarme.

-¿Qué le pasa con esos comentarios tan inoportunos?-bufo. Al menos ella no parecía comprender las cosas como yo lo hacía. A sus ojos, los comentarios de Kakashi-sensei no tenían relación conmigo.

-Ignóralo- respondí- debe ser una de sus jugarretas, no pierdas tiempo pensando en ello.

-Tienes razón- respondió con simpleza, ella no era del tipo de persona que le daba demasiadas vueltas a asuntos que no le importaban, menos cuando mis palabras habían ayudado a restarle importancia –Bueno, será mejor que sigamos- añadió. La escuche dar dos pasos al frente, mi mano actuó en reflejo buscando la suya y agarrándola con fuerza, aunque no la veía sabía perfectamente la expresión que estaba haciendo, así como imaginaba la mía.

-Sakura- respire profundamente- Cuando todo esto acabe-mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que hasta ella lo podía escuchar- Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte- el silencio se apodero del ambiente por unos segundos- Por ahora- retome- ...centrémonos en la misión-solté su mano y comencé a caminar, estaba tan avergonzado que esperaba que aquel pasillo oscuro durara un poco más, para no ver su rostro y sentirme peor, para que ella no viera el mío. Si la intención de Kakashi-sensei había sido provocarme o darme una oportunidad para hablar, lo había logrado.

Camine por el corredor hasta que divise una luz al fondo de este, me acerque corriendo hasta llegar a aquel punto, era un gran cuarto en el cual estaban el Hokage, la mizukage y un hombre que supuse era Josu. Kakashi-sensei parecía haber tenido una pequeña charla con aquel sujeto y ahora la Mizukage estaba en posición de ataque con la intención de luchar contra nosotros, un momento ¿Qué?

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- me dirigí al Hokage.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, corre!-salió de la habitación con apuro, acate su orden y abandone esta también, vi a Sakura que venía, la tome de la mano y la jale conmigo.

-¡Yougan Umi no Jutsu!- escuche la voz de la mizukage. Enseguida una corriente de lava empezó a inundar el lugar lentamente, un ligero toque de esta y seria el fin. Recorrimos devuelta aquel pasillo en cuestión de segundos, subimos a tropezones las escaleras, Sakura empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y salimos al exterior justo a tiempo. Rock Lee y Sai nos observaron atónitos, pero antes de poder decir algo, una fuerte explosión se escuchó detrás nuestro, Josu y la mizukage emergieron mientras una roca que sobresalía cada vez más los elevaba.

-Fue una plática corta pero interesante, Hatake Kakashi- comento aquel hombre sonriendo maliciosamente- es una lástima que todo tenga que terminar ahora- ante esto elevo su mano la cual sostenía una piedra negra que deduje era el famoso "ojo de Namazu"- Himitsu Ato: Namazu no Mezame- un fuerte temblor empezó a sacudirnos, inmediatamente buscamos refugio en los lugares más altos y cercanos que encontramos; la tierra empezó a abrirse formando grietas que llegaban hasta el mar de nubes, cuyas aguas empezaron a llenar dichas grietas formando canales, sonreí con satisfacción, esa sería una batalla interesante.

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestiono Rock Lee.

-Cuando llegue, Josu ya tenía el ojo en su poder- respondió Kakashi-sensei- No he podido hacer nada más que preguntarle cuáles son sus planes- hizo una breve pausa- Exactamente los mismos de Toneri.

-¿Qué hay de la mizukage?- seguí con el interrogatorio. Aquello era lo que me generaba más intriga de todo el asunto. Una mujer como ella no colaboraría por voluntad propia con alguien así.

-Parece estar bajo el efecto de algún Jutsu.

-Debe ser el mismo que Toneri uso con Hinata- intervino Sakura- si ese es el caso, la mizukage no sabe quiénes somos, no nos recuerda, luchar contra ella será difícil- yo mejor que nadie sabía que lo que Sakura estaba diciendo era verdad, aquella vez que me enfrente con ella, falto muy poco para que muriera, de no ser por la intervención de Zetsu blanco, estaría muerto. Sin embargo, mi fuerza y habilidades habían mejorado mucho desde esa época, "esta vez puedo con ella, me encargaré de este asunto" pensé, pero antes de poder postular mí idea, Sakura ya estaba al frente de la mizukage, lista para atacar... ¡mierda! ¿Por qué? -¡Oye tú!-exclamo llamando su atención- Vieja solterona, ¿es que has olvidado a qué bando perteneces?- el peor insulto que ella podía decirle a la mizukage era ese, Sakura lo sabía y esperaba su reacción, que no tardó en llegar, el rostro de la mizukage se transformó en uno similar al de un demonio.

-¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!- Un dragón de agua se dirigió a Sakura, la cual esquivo el ataque dando un salto largo.

-Ya conozco esa técnica-sonrió con arrogancia- ahora es mi turno- ajusto sus guantes y se abalanzo sobre la mizukage, con ello, una dura lucha comenzó, Mei no podía hacer gran cosa teniendo a Sakura acosándola todo el tiempo con cada ataque, la escena era sorprendente y Sakura sobresalía en ella, se veía majestuosa y sus movimientos eran gráciles y perfectos a mis ojos. Mi idea de atacar a la mujer había pasado a un segundo plano, estaba embebido viendo aquella pelea.

Aunque en un principio, Sakura llevaba las riendas de aquella batalla, su deseo de hacer el menor daño posible a la mizukage, le impedía dar todo de sí, atacar y defenderse como debía, creando vacíos en los cuales, Mei aprovechaba para atacar; recibió algunos golpes y el impacto de algunos justsus de agua, lo cual no era gran cosa para ella, pero cuando vi a la Mizukage alejarse unos cuantos metros de Sakura y hacer rápidamente ciertos sellos, supuse que ahí terminaría aquella pelea y tendría que intervenir.

-Youton: Youkai no Jutsu -La mizukage empezó a lanzar lava de su boca, di un paso al frente, simultáneamente y para mi sorpresa, Sakura esquivo el ataque y se dispuso a dar un último y poderoso golpe a la mizukage, pero entonces... el desgraciado de Josu apareció al frente suyo atravesando su vientre con una Tantou.

-Por lo que veo- retiro el arma de su vientre- Konohagakure tiene excelentes shinobis- tomo a Sakura del cuello de su blusa y lanzo lejos- pero "excelente" no justifica su blasfemia -mi corazón se detuvo, Sakura cayó en el mar inconsciente y desangrándose.

-...No...-corrí desesperado hasta donde había caído, recorrí varios metros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- ¡Sakura!-vi que empezaba a hundirse en aquellas aguas, retire todo aquello que me pesara a una velocidad increíble y empecé a sumergirme.

-¡Sasuke, no lo hagas!- alcance a escuchar la voz de Kakashi-sensei a lo lejos, pero ya era tarde, no planeaba hacerle caso alguno, Sakura se hundía mientras se desangraba, si no la salvaba ella... moriría.

-¡Ni de coña!- termine de sumergirme y empecé a buscarla torpemente bajo el agua. Sabía perfectamente cuál era la preocupación del hokage, yo no tenía una mano, aun si había entrado al agua, no podría rescatarla y de paso podía ahogarme yo también, pero yo... ¡no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada! Sakura... ¡yo la amaba!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Lamento la demora u.u... bueno espero les guste el capitulo.

Besos y abrazos :)

**Capítulo 10: "Te amo".**

Cuenta la leyenda que un día cualquiera, el dios Hoori y su hermano Hoderi acordaron intercambiar tareas por todo un día. Hoori era un gran cazador que solía vivir en las montañas, mientras su hermano, Hoderi, era un magnifico pescador que vivía en altamar. Decidieron entonces que las siguientes 24 horas, Hoori pescaría y su hermano Hoderi cazaría, con la intención de probar sus habilidades. Luego de una ardua y larga jornada, los hermanos se encontraron para ver los resultados de esta, Hoderi que había fracasado en su tarea entrego arco y flecha a su hermano mientras este, que también había fallado, no le devolvió su caña de pescar pues la había perdido. Hoderi enfureció al ver que su hermano había perdido su preciada caña, y aunque este le pidió disculpas y ofreció reponer el objeto perdido, él no quiso aceptar. Sintiéndose mal Hoori volvió a orillas del mar y se sentó en la playa a meditar sobre lo sucedido, fue entonces cuando Shiotsuchi se acercó a él y le recomendó ir a buscarla, de esa forma su hermano lo perdonaría. Hoori se embarcó en un pequeño navío con dicha intención, pero cuando ya se encontraba demasiado lejos de la costa la embarcación se hundió. De esta manera, llego sin haberlo planeado al palacio del dios Watatsumi, allí conoció a su hermosa hija, Otohime, e inmediatamente quedo prendado de ella. Bajo la bendición de Watatsumi, los dos se casaron y vivieron muy felices allí durante 3 años, pero luego, la nostalgia y culpa invadieron el corazón de Hoori, extrañaba la tierra firme y aún más importante, en todo ese tiempo no se había dedicado a buscar la caña de su hermano para devolvérsela. Otohime al ver el estado de ánimo de su esposo, decidió ayudarlo; buscando junto a su padre encontraron la caña en la boca de un besugo, Watatsumi entrego la caña a su yerno junto con dos joyas, una con la capacidad de subir las mareas y otra con la capacidad de bajarlas, para usarlas en caso tal que su hermano fuera cruel y no lo perdonara.

"¿Por qué estoy recordando aquella historia?" pensé con ironía, no era el mejor momento para andar repasando lo visto en la academia, por dios. La silueta de mi amada apareció frente a mis ojos, Sakura a pesar de estar inconsciente mantenía su brazo izquierdo extendido, aproveche este hecho y estire mi mano para tomar la suya y jalarla delicadamente hacia mí, la agarre de la cintura y observe fijamente su rostro, pequeñas burbujas salían de su boca indicando que el aire se le estaba acabando, "Sakura... Te amo" junte mis labios con los de ella con la intención de evitar la entrada del agua en su cuerpo y de paso, no lo negare, transmitirle todos esos sentimientos contenidos aunque ella no estuviera consciente para recibirlos... Regalo de dioses, manjar divino, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto placer, tanta felicidad, era un viaje al paraíso aquel contacto con sus finos labios, ¿Por qué había rechazado semejante alegría durante tanto tiempo? Que idiota..."Quizá este sea el fin" pensé realmente frustrado, me aferre aún más al cuerpo de Sakura, rendido a una muerte estúpida sin poder salvarla a ella o a mí, "Si tan solo un milagro nos salvara" cerré mis ojos con rabia, esperar, ¿era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento? "Hoori" susurro una voz femenina, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, mire a mi alrededor pero solo vi rocas y peces, lo que se supone debía ver estando bajo el agua, "debe ser mi imaginación" pensé.

En una acción inconsciente levante mi mirada para observar la luz de la superficie, por un efecto óptico, quizá causado por el movimiento de las aguas, veía cada vez más cerca el exterior, luego comprendí, que no era un efecto y que por alguna extraña razón estábamos emergiendo hacia la superficie. Estando a unos centímetros, una silueta desde el exterior tomo mi ropa y me jalo sacándome del agua junto a Sakura quedando sentado sobre esta. Estaba tan acostumbrado a usar chakra para trepar lugares altos o caminar sobre el agua que lo usaba de manera inconsciente casi todo el tiempo; me levante sosteniendo a Sakura contra mi cuerpo y observe fijamente quien era aquel sujeto, le reconocí inmediatamente, esos dientes afilados y ojos violeta eran inconfundibles.

-Suigetsu- murmure, el susodicho sonrió.

-¿Qué hay, Sasuke?- tomo a Sakura de mi brazo y la cargo en los suyos- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿eh?- apreté mis dientes tratando de controlarme, estaba tan conmocionado que si no me calmaba, terminaría llorando de la forma más patética posible.

-Si... más de dos años- respondí intentando actuar con normalidad- Suigetsu, gracias- exprese con sinceridad profunda.

-No hace falta que me des las gracias- replico- ha sido Karin quien me ha pedido que te ayude.

-¿Karin?

-Así es- respondió la aludida a mis espaldas sacándome un buen susto- Vi lo que sucedió, Sasuke-camino hasta donde estaba Suigetsu entrando en mi campo de visión- Dime...-observo a Sakura detenidamente-¿La besaste?- di un respingo, su pregunta fuera de lugar me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Uhm...Si- desvié la mirada hacia un punto en el horizonte ¿por qué me estaba preguntando eso tan de repente?

-Ya veo- suspiro- Sabes, cuando conocí a Sakura supe que si algún día tú llegabas a sentir algo por alguien, sería por ella-esperaba cualquier respuesta de ella menos esa, con tranquilidad y delicadeza le indico a Suigetsu que recostara a Sakura en la arena, luego la examino de pies a cabeza verificando el estado de sus heridas- admiro ese amor incondicional y entrega de ella- que extraño era oír a Karin decir todo eso con tanta madurez, al parecer yo no era el único que había cambiado en esos dos años- Sasuke, me parece que hay un asunto que tienes pendiente- me observo con seriedad, era cierto, en medio de la emoción por mi encuentro con ellos, había olvidado por un momento al bastardo de Josu- ve, yo me encargo de Sakura-sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias-le devolví la sonrisa y marche a donde estaban mis compañeros y el enemigo. Ese maldito Otsutsuki pagaría por lo que había hecho con una muerte lenta y dolorosa, me aseguraría de que así fuera. El entorno había cambiado drásticamente, prueba de que una batalla había tenido lugar allí durante aquellos minutos que no estuve presente. Al llegar vi a mis compañeros tendidos en el piso y con múltiples lesiones, nuestro enemigo no era cualquier pelagatos, eso estaba claro; Kakashi-sensei era el único que aún se mantenía en pie y daba pelea a la mizukage mientras Josu los observaba como si se tratara de algo ajeno a él sentado sobre lo que era la entrada al templo, con una actitud despreocupada y altanera, era irritante-Oye tú, imbécil- pronuncie llamando su atención. Me situé justo frente a él, a unos cuantos metros y desenfunde mi espada.

-¿Oh? -volteo a verme con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- miren quien ha regresado-dijo en un tono de burla- ¿Al final te has decidido por tu vida y has abandonado a tu doncella?- guarde silencio, no le encontraba utilidad a responder a lo que decía, no estábamos ahí para socializar ni para hacernos amigos ¿Qué importaba lo que pensara?- ¿No respondes? Que grosero- comento aun en ese tono, se levantó y bajo de donde estaba sentado- Quisiera decir "lo siento" pero estaría mintiendo, a fin de cuentas mi propósito es acabar con cada uno de ustedes y liberar al planeta de semejante plaga- hizo una breve pausa, si decía una sola cosa más, estallaría- Un mundo sin humanos sería el lugar perfecto para- fue suficiente.

-¡Ya cállate!-exclame enfurecido- ¡No he venido hasta aquí para escuchar tu estúpido parloteo!- lo observe con mi mirada llena de odio, lo que le había hecho a Sakura era imperdonable, y lo de destruir a la humanidad, una total idiotez; aun así, se atrevía a sonreír y burlarse de esa manera, desgraciado- ¡acabare contigo aquí y ahora!- active mi rinnegan y mi sharingan, corrí hasta él e inicie un ataque en cadena el cual esquivo con facilidad saliendo totalmente ileso. "Hora de probar algo mejor"- ¡Amaterasu!- las llamas lo rodearon sin darle espacio alguno para escapar, espere atento, de antemano sabía que las cosas no serían así de fáciles, aquel hombre no caería con una técnica tan simple.

-Es inútil-murmuro, lentamente las llamas empezaron a extinguirse dejando ver su cuerpo semi expuesto, solo sus ropas estaban quemadas y su expresión era neutra, como si nada hubiera pasado. Poco me impresiono que se liberara de ellas con tanta facilidad, era justo lo que esperaba de un oponente así- Eres fuerte, guapo- un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, que me llamara "guapo" siendo un hombre y con rasgos tan marcados era espeluznante- pero parece que estás pasando por alto que soy un Otsutsuki- desenvaino la Katana que llevaba en su cintura- si lo que quieres es hacerle compañía a tu amiga, te daré ese gusto- se abalanzo sobre mí dándome escasamente tiempo para reaccionar, empezó a atacarme a una velocidad increíble, aun con mi sharingan y rinnengan era difícil verlo, apenas podía bloquearlo y de vez en cuando, lograba hacerme un corte, ese era el poder de un hombre digno de ser llamado un Otsutsuki, sin embargo, yo era Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que había acabado con Otsutsuki Kaguya, su "diosa". Sonreí petulante, en realidad yo aún no había demostrado ni el 10% de mi potencial, me cuestionaba si aguantaría tanto- ¿Qué sucede?- se detuvo repentinamente y dio dos pasos atrás- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Es perfecto, hace mucho que no tenía un oponente digno- blandí mi espada con la intención de atacar su cuello, el hombre bloqueo mi ataque con su Katana y dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose unos metros.

-Je- sonrió de medio lado- disfrútalo mientras puedas- sus brazos se convirtieron en llamas, arremetió contra mi usando dichas llamas como látigos, evoque mi susanoo y lo use como escudo para bloquear el ataque; hizo un cambio drástico de elemento al elemento agua, elevo sus brazos y con esta acción una gran pared de agua se levantó al lado nuestro, estando tan cerca al mar aquel sujeto tenía una gran ventaja a su favor, si seguía usando ese elemento en tal magnitud las cosas se complicarían, "esto no es ni similar a lo que la mizukage maneja, es sobrehumano" pensé mientras observaba el terreno planeando mis siguientes movimientos, lo observe fijamente, quizá si arrebataba de su poder el ojo, la magnitud y alcance de sus ataques disminuirían notablemente, tendría que hacer algo al respecto. El Otsutsuki palmoteo haciendo que aquella pared cayera sobre mí, me aferre al suelo usando mi chakra para no ser arrastrado por la ola y espere a que el agua se esparciera por el lugar, cuando el nivel bajo y no estuve más cubierto por esta, localice a Josu con mi mirada, curiosamente tras él una pequeña ave merodeaba... era hora de mi próximo movimiento.

-¡Chidori Senbon!- lance mil agujas, todas dirigidas a su torso, el sujeto intento esquivarlas tal y como lo había planeado, era hora de sacar mi as bajo la manga- ¡Amenotejikara!-cambie lugares con aquella ave y atravesé a Josu con mi Chokutoo por la espalda. Retire mi espada de su espalda y lo patee haciéndolo caer al piso. -¿Qué sucede? Solo he atravesado tu torso con mi espada- deje el arma a un lado y me acerque, tome el orbe de una pequeña bolsa de tela que llevaba atada a su cintura- ¿o es qué sin esto no eres capaz de combatirme?- eleve mi brazo con la idea de tirar la esfera al piso y destruirla.

-¡Espera!- exclamo la mizukage a lo lejos- ¡No lo hagas!

-¿Uhm?- voltee a verla, a juzgar por su expresión y forma de moverse tan característica, la mizukage había vuelto a la normalidad, podía confiar en ella- ¿Por qué?

-Si el orbe se rompe, la ira del dios se desatara sin control alguno por el mundo... habrán maremotos y muchas catástrofes- se agacho en señal de cansancio, luego de aquella pelea estaba agotada- Además... es un objeto especial para mí.

-Comprendo- por la esquina de mi ojo alcance a ver que Josu "disimuladamente" acercaba su mano a la espada- ¿Qué crees que haces?-pise su mano con fuerza- ¿Crees que soy tan idiota de no darme cuenta y dejar que lo hagas?-tome de nuevo mi espada- Te sobrestime solo por ser un Otsutsuki, eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, ahora que te veo entiendo que todo ese poder era gracias al ojo, que decepción, hasta la mizukage logro dejar inconscientes a mis compañeros, pero tú...-suspire, la energía eléctrica del chidori rodeo el filo de mi espada- Al menos lograste divertirme un poco, hace mucho que no combatía así con alguien- atravesé su hombro izquierdo con el arma.

-¡Agh!-grito de dolor, saque la espada de su hombro.

-Esto es por mis compañeros- corte su brazo izquierdo, dio un alarido- Esto es por perturbar la paz de Kirigakure-corte su otro brazo- Esto es por Akane y sus padres- corte sus piernas, ahogo otro grito- Y esto...-abrí su torso lentamente dejando expuestas sus entrañas- es por atreverte a herir a la mujer que amo- atravesé directamente su corazón, un último gesto de dolor se dibujó en su cara seguido de su perdida inmediata de conciencia- Regla número 1: Nunca te metas con un ser querido de un Uchiha, o lo pagaras- envolví el cuerpo con mi Amaterasu, solté mi Chokutoo y me tire al piso sintiéndome finalmente tranquilo. El hokage y la mizukage se acercaron hasta donde estaba.

-¿Cómo estas, Sasuke?- cuestiono Kakashi-sensei.

-Bastante bien, la verdad- observe el cielo, parecía que pronto llegaría la noche- ¿Qué horas son?

-Las 5:30 p.m.-contesto con simpleza.

-Ya veo...-resople- ¿Y tú como estas, mizukage?

-No muy bien...-respondió en un tono de depresión- lamento lo sucedido, yo...

-Hablaremos de eso después, Mei-intervino el hokage- por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-La deje al cuidado de Suigetsu y Karin...-guarde el orbe en un bolsillo y me levante de mi sitio- vamos por Rock Lee y Sai, los llevaremos con ellos-enfunde mi espada. Nuevamente me sentía fuera de lugar, después de lo sucedido con Sakura bajo el agua, había tomado una decisión y no habría marcha atrás, yo... me confesaría.

-...Bien- respondió con un gesto de intriga, para Kakashi-sensei yo era muy transparente y fácil de leer- Sasuke-me observo con un gesto de seriedad y luego sonrió con cierta picardía- Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar.

-Supongo...- caminamos hasta donde estaban mis compañeros y los recogimos.


End file.
